Newtype of ZAFT
by Admiral Valerian
Summary: Naturals can't pilot mobile suits...but is it really that absolute? Inspired by Maileesaeya's Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Soldier of ZAFT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, and this work is merely a creative and absolutely non-commercial exercise on my part.

Bloody Valentine Averted

"Wait, is this for real?" one of the instructors compiling the data for the graduating class at the ZAFT Academy said in surprise.

"What's wrong?" another instructor replied, walking over and looking at the data sheet his colleague was looking over. "Hana Matsumoto…" he read the name aloud, before his eyes widened in shock. "…she's a Natural!"

"Exactly…" the first instructor said. "…it says here that her parents were killed in a Blue Cosmos attack and she came to PLANT with her sister, who's a First Generation Coordinator."

"But this can't be right." The other instructor said, scratching his head in bafflement. "Naturals can't pilot mobile suits."

"Why do think I asked if this was for real earlier?" his colleague retorted crossly. "Not only can she pilot them, her skills actually qualify her for elite status."

"Is there anything that could indicate how this is even possible?"

"No…" the first instructor replied, pulling out another data sheet. "…nothing at all."

* * *

"You're a Natural?" Kira Yamato asked his friend in shock as they stood together on the academy grounds shortly after graduation, the two of them wearing red uniforms. The truth had somehow gotten out shortly before graduation, but Hana had simply ignored the shocked and disbelieving looks and whispers directed at her. "But I thought…?"

"Naturals can't pilot mobile suits, right?" she finished the question with a smirk. "Normally that's true…but I'm an exception. And it's not easy. I can't explain it either. But I'm definitely a Natural. My medical records are proof enough of that."

"Still, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Does it matter?" she asked a question in reply. "As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't. I'm a ZAFT soldier, and I'll protect PLANT no matter what it takes. That's why we all joined ZAFT, isn't that right, Kira?"

* * *

"Attention…attention…all pilots to mobile suits, this is a combat alert!" the computerized voice blared out across the Laurasia-class. Elite ZAFT pilot Hana Matsumoto sighed as she entered her unit's cockpit. This was the real deal – they were heading into battle today. The Earth Alliance had sent a fleet for an unauthorized inspection of PLANT, and ZAFT was going to defend PLANT's sovereignty by force of arms if necessary. For her, this was her moment; this was where she was going to prove that despite being a Natural she could pilot a mobile suit in battle and that she deserved her red uniform.

"System connections all green…" she said, running a quick diagnostic of the unit. "…GINN High Manoeuvre Type activated!" The unit's mono-eye flashed in response, and she piloted her unit into the launch catapult from where she launched after a few moments.

"Three units…" she whispered, spotting three Alliance mobile armours closing. She opened up with her machine gun while pulling off a series of high-speed manoeuvres that most ZAFT pilots would have difficulty with, shooting down two while evading fire from the third shortly before ripping it in half with her bayonet as it flew past. "…and that's three down."

"Amazing…" Kira said in amazement as he shot down a Mobius. "…she really is a genius."

Hana didn't bother to respond, trading fire with another Mobius before flying off in a different direction, leaving the burning hulk of the enemy to spiral off into space before exploding. She sighed again when she sensed something tugging at her mind. A tug that had saved her life and that of her sister's when Blue Cosmos fanatics had attacked their family all those years ago, and a lesser form of which might be the reason why she could pilot a mobile suit beyond all reason.

Glancing to the side, she spotted an Agamemnon-class Carrier moving away from the battle line towards PLANT before launching several mobile armours. "It can't be…" she hissed in growing alarm, piloting her unit towards the ship while tweaking the sensor calibrations to magnify the image of the new enemy forces heading out. She gasped at the sight. "…those are nukes!"

"Stop those units! Protect PLANT!" she shouted on all ZAFT channels, ignoring Kira's questions as she broke away and blasted off at maximum speed towards the nuclear strike forces. She dodged the fire from another Mobius, before firing off a shot that wrecked it and sent it slamming into another unit. Several other GINNs and CGUEs followed her lead, guns blazing away at the mobile armours, but one of the mobile armours managed to launch a nuclear missile at Junius Seven before it could be destroyed. "I won't let you!" she shouted desperately, halting her unit and aiming her machine gun on instinct. "_Please, don't let me down._" She prayed, hoping that her instincts could somehow do the impossible. She fired…and after a few moments a nuclear fireball blazed to life in space and brought the fighting to a standstill. A moment later, the dazzling ball of light faded away…showing Junius Seven unharmed.

"How dare you use nuclear weapons?" Kira roared, piloting his GINN towards the carrier that launched the mobile armours. Dodging the fire from the carrier's dual beam cannons and destroying another Mobius attempting to intercept him, he fired his 500mm recoilless rifle and destroyed the carrier's bridge. At the same time, a CGUE destroyed the ship's engines, setting off a chain reaction that destroyed the vessel. Kira then blasted off to join Hana and their fellow ZAFT soldiers in launching a spirited counterattack. The Alliance issued a retreat signal, but ZAFT vengefully pressed the onslaught and turned the orderly retreat of the Earth Forces into a bloody rout.

* * *

"…Kira!" Athrun shouted, causing the elite pilot to turn in surprise.

"Athrun…?" he said, as Athrun ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one saying that." The other Coordinator replied with a smile. "When did you come to PLANT? What about your parents?"

"We came here around five years ago." He replied. "Actually, we moved to Heliopolis first, but after a month…"

"It couldn't be…Blue Cosmos…" Athrun said, his eyes widening in shock and horror. When Kira nodded, Athrun patted him on the back comfortingly. "…sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright Athrun." Kira said, smiling sadly. "My mom's still alive, and she moved to PLANT with me so…"

"Oh, I didn't know you were acquainted with Chairman Zala's son." Hana asked as she walked up to them.

"We're childhood friends from the Moon." Athrun said, shaking hands with the young woman who had been the centre of attention during the awards ceremony earlier. "I'm pleased to meet you, Ms Matsumoto."

"…likewise." She replied, returning the smile.

"Well Hana, it looks like no one's going to question your abilities now." Kira said while nodding at the medal pinned to her blouse. "Order of the Nebula, First Class; well, it's to be expected after all. In addition to shooting down twenty-five mobile armours, you also shot down the nuclear missile headed for Junius Seven."

Hana rolled her eyes in response. "Sure they won't…" she said. "…they'll just question my loyalties instead, seeing as I'm a Natural."

"Is that right?" Defence Committee Chairman Patrick Zala asked as he came within earshot, causing the two pilots to stand to attention. "I won't have any of that, Matsumoto. You saved over two hundred thousand lives when you shot down that nuclear missile, and on a more personal note, you saved my wife's life as well. Rest assured I'll personally ensure that no one in ZAFT questions your loyalties."

"Thank you sir." She said, giving another salute and another one when Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne arrived as well.

"Ms Matsumoto, I have a favour I'd like to ask of you." The Chairman said, waving down her and Kira's salutes before getting straight to the point. "Considering you are a Natural, would it be possible if we in the Moderate Party could use you as a model case for our coexistence arguments? Personally, I'd like you to give your permission freely instead of simply doing as we please with your identity."

"Hmm…" Hana said, crossing her arms thoughtfully. "…I suppose I wouldn't mind, though I imagine I wouldn't be able to go back to Earth anymore seeing as Blue Cosmos would probably brand me a 'race traitor' or some other nonsense, but it's not like we have anyone or anything to go back to down there. May I make a suggestion, Chairman?"

"Oh?" Zala queried, an eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"Perhaps we can use Kira and other First Generation Coordinators as model cases as well, this time for counter arguments from radicals about 'Coordinator supremacy' and similar arguments."

"That's a possibility." Zala said, nodding in agreement before looking at Siegel, who also nodded in agreement. "At the end of the day, for all our superior abilities, Coordinators are Human as the Naturals. And even then, the difference in abilities isn't even absolute: you're a case in point, Matsumoto."

"To be fair sir…" Hana countered. "…ability-wise I'm no different from any other Natural. The only reason I obtained a red uniform were my high scores in adaptation and improvisation, as well as mobile suit piloting."

"That's very modest of you, Matsumoto." Siegel said with an approving nod. "You'll go far someday, I'm sure of it. We'll get back to you and your suggestion…Yamato, would it be possible to talk to your mother about this?"

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't be a problem." Kira said, scratching the back of his head and glaring at Hana who smiled sheepishly in response.

"Alright then…" the two politicians said, giving the two pilots nods before they left.

"Thanks Hana…" Kira said mock-angrily. "…I wonder how mom's going to handle getting in touch with two of the most powerful men in PLANT."

"She'd give them a warm welcome." She said with an impish and mischievous smile. "Aunt Caridad's quite a good cook too, so she'd probably offer them something sweet to eat tea with."

Kira glared at her for a moment longer before chuckling. "And how will your sister react when you get home?"

"I don't want to think about it." Hana replied in all seriousness; Rika was quite protective of her, and she was silently thankful of the fact that Rika was at school during the award ceremony. She was an elite pilot and now a war hero, and as such had an image to maintain, an image that wouldn't last if she was spotted getting argued with by her younger sister about taking needless risks.

"By the way, I don't mean to pry but…" Athrun said, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of breaking into the conversation.

"How can a Natural like me pilot a mobile suit?" Hana said as though she expected the question, and Athrun nodded in response.

"To be honest, I don't really know." She said with a shrug. "All I can say is that whenever I'm in a mobile suit or in a zero-g environment, it's almost as if…I instinctively and subconsciously know how to move."

"…" Kira was silent for a moment before he sighed. "This is just a hypothesis of mine but, maybe you're adapted to three-dimensional environments or something like that."

"That doesn't make sense at all, Kira." Athrun said, and Hana nodded in agreement. "That might explain why she moves well in zero-g environments, but it doesn't explain how she can pilot a mobile suit."

"It's not a bad hypothesis though." Hana said, inclining her head thoughtfully. "It's probably more complex than that, but it might work as a base for further study."

* * *

The following day the PLANT Supreme Council was in session at Aprilius One to decide on further moves regarding the war. "For the last time, I will not sanction a full-on nuclear assault on Earth!" Siegel said vehemently.

Zala nodded his agreement. "If we were to use nuclear weapons against Earth, we would end up no different than those monsters who attempted to kill our comrades in Junius City. Furthermore, not all Naturals are against us. The South Americans do not stand against us, as do the rest of the neutral nations. Not to mention that it was a Natural who ultimately saved everyone at Junius Seven."

"But South America is already being invaded by the Atlantic Federation!" Ezalia Joule pressed the argument. "If the Alliance succeeds in uniting – whether by force or not – the whole world against us, we'll lose by sheer weight of numbers!"

"They cannot do so!" Zala said, slamming his fist down on the table. "The Atlantic Federation's invasion of the USSA was apparently only approved by JOSH-A because of the strategic value of Porta Panama and the USSA's apparent support for us. And even then, the Atlantic Federation has sacrificed most of their credibility with Eurasia and East Asia to do so. Those two nations will not allow the Atlantic Federation to repeat their actions with regards to the rest of the world."

"Furthermore…" Eileen Canaver carried on the counter-argument against the radicals. "…even if the superpowers of the Alliance do so, they'll be tying down most of their forces in holding unfriendly territory. They'll be sacrificing their numerical advantage; I doubt if the Alliance is capable of…"

"Then what do you want us to do?" Ezalia shouted, rising from her seat. "We were just hit by a barely-aborted nuclear attack! We can't just let it slide!"

"Calm yourself, Ezalia." Siegel said before turning to Zala. "Chairman Zala and the Defence Committee have already prepared a strategy for us. Patrick, if you please?"

"Yes Chairman…" Zala said, rising to his feet. "…the first step of our strategy naturally enough involves eliminating Earth's nuclear arsenal. Under the leadership of Chairman White, we have begun mass-production of Neutron Jammers. While this comes too late with regards to the aborted nuclear attack on the agricultural colonies of Junius City, and it will take time to mass-produce, we now have the capability to render battlefield deployment of nuclear weapons meaningless. Our next step is finding allies in this war; to that end, I propose we open covert negotiations with both the Oceania Union and the African Community – both of which stand in opposition to the four superpowers that make up the Earth Alliance – regarding the possibility of an alliance."

"Once mass-production of the Neutron Jammer is complete, we will then proceed to deploy it en masse across the globe, not only preventing MAD by a nuclear exchange, but also imposing an energy crisis on Earth."

"What of Orb and our prospective allies?" Canaver queried. "And how do you propose preventing the Alliance from simply destroying the devices?"

"The devices will be deployed with automated drilling machines." Orson White answered. "Deployed in the thousands, the Neutron Jammers will drill down to a secure depth before activating, making use of geothermal heat-sinks to power themselves. Their extreme depths will ensure it will take a great deal of effort to remove the devices, and until they are removed, they cannot and will not be deactivated."

"As we depend on solar energy for civilian energy production, we will be unaffected by the energy crisis." Zala continued after giving a grateful nod to White. "We can also supply synthetic fuels to our allies on Earth, and perhaps provide assistance in developing alternative, non-nuclear sources of energy. As Orb is already dependent on geothermal energy for large-scale energy production, as well possessing their own synthetic fuel industry, we will have no fear of alienating them as well."

"That will certainly eliminate the dangers of a nuclear holocaust…" Ezalia conceded. "…and it will cripple Earth's industry, but how do you propose to force the Alliance to the negotiating table?"

"Simple…" Zala said. "…we capture all the Mass Drivers on Earth, with the exception of Orb's Mass Driver, due to their neutral status. Then we proceed to force their forces on the Moon to surrender…"

"That will merely force the Alliance to invade Orb to capture their Mass Driver!" Ezalia shouted in response. "And it also risks the advanced technology of Morgenroete falling into Alliance hands!"

"Chairman Joule, please restrain your temper!" Siegel said, also rising to his feet. "I will concede the risk of the Alliance attempting to force Orb to submit when that time comes, but while Orb will most certainly not accept our help, that doesn't mean we can't intercept the Alliance forces en route."

"Well spoken, Chairman." Zala said, nodding to his friend before Siegel returned to his seat. "Are we ready to put it to vote?"

"The strategy certainly seems workable."

"I agree; it will take time to pull off, but it seems to ensure long-term victory."

"I agree with this strategy."

"I approve as well."

Zala looked at Siegel who nodded. "Very well then, the Supreme Council approves of the Defence Committee's proposed strategic war plan."

"Before we adjourn…" Ezalia said, opening a file. "…I would like to question the wisdom of retaining one Hana Matsumoto, a Natural among our armed forces considering our enemy…"

"Ms Matsumoto's genetic status is of no import." Zala said firmly.

"I disagree." Ezalia countered, her eyes narrowing. "The Earth Alliance is composed of Naturals. Ms Matsumoto is a Natural…"

"Just because the Earth Alliance is composed of Naturals doesn't mean all Naturals are our enemies." Yuri Amalfi interjected. "Furthermore, the Atlantic Federation makes use of their own 'Combat Coordinators', and a sizable minority of Coordinators exists in Eurasia, to say nothing of Orb's own sizable Coordinator population. As such having a Natural and the only one known to be capable of piloting a mobile suit at that in our forces should be of no concern."

"But…!"

"Ms Matsumoto has already been screened by our own Intelligence Services." Zala said, wearily rubbing his eyes. "She checks out. And if that's not enough, then I'd like to inform the Council that not only is her sister a Coordinator, their parents were killed in a Blue Cosmos attack."

The Council was silent for a long moment after that. "She saved everyone at Junius Seven." Louise Leitner, representative of Junius City and a known radical finally said. "Therefore, I cannot and will not in good conscience approve of her being censured for simply being a Natural. She should be treated as per her status as a member of ZAFT and if anything should be considered as a reminder to us in PLANT of the ideals of George Glenn. We Coordinators are not meant to rule Humanity, but to lead it. And we can only lead it by being part of it, whether or not those who stand with us are Naturals or Coordinators."

* * *

A/N

Yes, Hana's a Newtype. And Newtypes can fake being Coordinators, as proven by Rau le Creuset (as far as I know Mu never tried to pilot a mobile suit prior to getting the Strike) in canon. Rau won't appear here, being replaced by Hana, and neither is Kira the Ultimate Coordinator. He's simply an ordinary First Generation Coordinator.

As for Patrick Zala being a moderate in this story, actually in canon its implied that he was a moderate, at least until his wife was killed at Junius Seven. In fact, his being a radical almost seems like a mask – probably exacerbated by Rau's use of Newtype powers ala Paptimus Scirocco to influence the man – to cover up his genocidal pursuit of revenge. Since Lenore Zala never died, Patrick Zala is and remains a moderate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, and this work is merely a creative and absolutely non-commercial exercise on my part.

Memories and Sacrifices

_Hana was sent sprawling to the floor of the open ground training area of the ZAFT Academy while her opponent struck a victorious pose a short distance from her._

"_Ha…for a Coordinator, you're quite slow and weak." Hector Jackson said with an arrogant smirk. "Or is it because you're a girl? Either way, people like you have no place here, little Matsumoto."_

"_It's not over yet." She whispered while on the ground, an unseen hand scooping up some dirt. Sure, she was slower and weaker, but that only meant she had to find a way to compensate, even if it meant she had to play dirty._

"_What was that?" he asked, leaning forward…only to spring backwards in pain as she threw the dirt on his eyes. Coordinators may be fast…but even they had to obey the laws of physics, and a wide spray of dry earth thrown with strength born of utter determination and skilful aim at such short distance was not something that could be dodged by someone unprepared for such a move._

"_You bitch…!" the boy shouted angrily, rubbing his eyes clear, but it was too late; while he was preoccupied, Hana leapt forwards and grabbed him by the waste, pushing him to the ground. Before he could recover from his mix of pain and surprise, a precise blow to the base of the chin knocked him out cold._

_Hana Matsumoto rose to her feet, breathing deeply as the adrenaline surge faded and her relatively weaker body caught up to her. Hearing the whispers of her fellow students, she looked around, and saw their shocked and surprised faces, as well as an expectant-looking instructor._

"_There's no rule that says anything against fighting 'dirty'." She finally said. "As long as we don't kill or maim each other, we can do whatever we want to win our matches."_

"_Technically she's correct." The instructor said after a long moment, and with an approving nod. "She was at a disadvantage, and she used her head to make a tactical decision. And in any case, we're training you to be soldiers. And on the battlefield, your opponent will do and us everything at their disposal to win. Well done; full points, Matsumoto."_

* * *

_Again…she was sent sprawling to the floor again, this time in the suddenly silent cafeteria. "You'll pay for that stunt you pulled earlier, Matsumoto." Jackson raged, surrounded by his approving pack of fan girls. Idiots, as far as she was concerned; she had more skill and brains than any of those empty-headed nymphos._

_Ignoring his taunts or her spilled food, she stood up and stormed over to a nearby table where a brown-haired boy from the same class as her was eating with his friends, and slapped several bills down. "This is my lunch money for the week." She told the surprised boy. "Beat that chauvinistic prick up, and it's all yours."_

"_Are you serious?" the boy asked, and she glared and raised an eyebrow._

"_Do I look like I'm joking?"_

"…_deal." One of the boy's friends, and a fellow female at that, quickly pocketed her money with an understanding smirk and wink before standing up. Everyone else at the table also stood up to support her, and realizing he was outnumbered, Jackson quickly bolted to the laughter of the entire cafeteria._

"_You don't have to pay." The girl said, giving the money back to a surprised Hana. "I've been waiting for a chance to teach that arrogant son of a bitch his place for a while now. By the way, my name's Anna Carlisle. That's Kira Yamato, Richard Davis, and Alexander von Voltaire."_

"…_Hana Matsumoto." She returned the introduction, shaking hands with everyone at the table._

"_I'll go buy you some new food, so you can join us at the table." Kira said charitably, standing up. "No, it's no trouble at all, and I insist." He said, determinedly refusing her half-hearted attempt to dissuade him from doing so, and taking the lead back to the counter. Despite herself, Hana found herself smiling at the other Coordinator's back even as everyone mockingly called Kira out for such an open attempt to get himself a girlfriend._

* * *

"_Calm down!" Hana hissed to herself as she struggled to control the MS simulator, which was playing a scenario of her piloting a mobile suit against several automated drones. "I can barely pilot the mobile suit properly right now, so victory isn't realistic at all. The best I can do is to avoid getting shot down…focus everything on piloting the unit…predict the flight paths and attack positions of the drones…evade the incoming fire…and memorize the sensation of piloting the unit for the next simulation!"_

_Outside the simulator, the rest of the class was watching the simulated battle on the combat monitors._

"_What's with that piloting?"_

"_It's so clumsy."_

"_She's a disgrace."_

"_Is she really a Coordinator?"_

"_Even if her piloting is clumsy, she is piloting the unit." Von Voltaire commented, silencing the rest of the class, no one wanting to get on the bad side of the towering, European Coordinator. "Skill comes with practice and time; right now, I'd say she's not doing poorly as a pilot."_

"_Not to mention she is avoiding all of the drones' attacks." Anna commented with a glare at Jackson, as though daring him to make a chauvinistic comment, though to his credit the playboy was smart enough to avoid antagonizing the woman who was credited as the 'rookie of the year' of the Academy's Karate Club._

_As the simulation came to an end, Hana Matsumoto removed her helmet and took several deep breaths. She could barely handle the G-Forces, and focusing so much on piloting was taking its toll on her body. She pushed such concerns aside as she wiped her sweaty face before she stepped out of the simulator; if her body wasn't strong enough now to handle the G-Forces, then she just had to build up her endurance and stamina. On a more positive note, she hadn't been shot down, which was a good thing; not a bad start for her pilot training._

* * *

"_Are you sure about this, Director?" the instructor asked the Academy Director, who was staring out the window of his office. "Apart from you, me, and the people in the Medical Department, no one else knows of her…circumstances. Are you sure it's wise to keep the other instructors in the dark?"_

"_I have certain expectations about that girl." The Director replied. "If I'm right, she may prove to those idiots who believe in Coordinator supremacy and other such nonsense that we're not all that different from the Naturals."_

"_You expect her to adapt to her situation?"_

"_I don't see why she couldn't." the Director countered, taking his seat. "According to her records, she shows a penchant for unorthodox but successful tactics; not bad for a Natural, wouldn't you agree?"_

"_But her body can't…"_

"_Don't underestimate Humans." The Director insisted. "Or for that matter, living things in general. Just as the earlier life forms on Earth adapted themselves to survive ultraviolet radiation, an oxygen atmosphere, and living on land, Human beings can adapt to their challenges in ways that surpass expectation." Raising a hand to forestall the inevitable interruption, the man continued. "Give her a chance; she may yet surprise us all."_

* * *

"_Is it for revenge?" the Director asked the student walking behind him. The Director had sent Jackson off to double detention after catching him trying to corner and take his revenge on the thus far undiscovered Natural girl, before asking Hana to take a walk with him across the Academy grounds. "Is that your reason for becoming such a soldier at such a young age? If so, I strongly recommend you leave for your own good; otherwise, you'll just end up consuming yourself in your hatred."_

"_Yes, it's somewhat for revenge." Hana admitted, looking to side and unwilling to meet the Director's eyes. "I want to find those bastards who killed my parents, and make them pay…but more than that…I also want to become a role model for my sister. Without our parents, there's no one else she can look up to…except for me. But for me, a Natural, to become a role model for her, I have to go beyond the limitations of my kind. It's the only way."_

"_And you think joining ZAFT will allow you to do that?"_

_Hana nodded, and the Director smiled briefly. "I see…" he said with a nod. "…in that case, I'll believe in you as well. I'll hold it you, Hana Matsumoto, to make a miracle happen that is."_

* * *

"_Ha!" Jackson sneered as he left the simulator. "It looks like I win my bet, so hand over the cash."_

"_I don't think so, Jackson." Kira said, nodding at the timer's direction. "You bet on the premise that you'd shoot Hana down in less than five minutes. It took you five minutes and sixteen seconds to shoot her down. We win this bet."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard Yamato." Von Voltaire replied, crossing his arms threateningly. "Hana may not have been able to beat you, but she flew as well as any of us, and evaded most of your attacks until the end."_

_Meanwhile Hana exited the other simulator, stretching her arms as she did so. She may not be able to beat a Coordinator pilot yet, but she could pilot a mobile suit reasonably well now, and her body had adjusted to the stresses well. "Just a little more…" she whispered to herself. "…a little more and I'll be a sister you can be proud of, Rika."_

* * *

"_All right everyone." The instructor said, turning to face the class as they floated in the zero-g environment training room. "We won't start with zero-g training until later, so feel free to get used to the environment on your own."_

"_Yes sir!" the class said as one in reply, before going off on their own. Hana however, found herself floating as she was as though in a trance. This wasn't the first time she had been in a zero-g environment – the first time had been on the trip from Earth to PLANT – but it felt so…familiar. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and even though she wasn't in space, it certainly felt like it, her mind filling with images of the cosmos wheeling around her._

_Spotting his nemesis floating alone on her own Jackson smirked vindictively and shot off towards her, swinging an arm back to punch her with all his strength. What he didn't expect however, was for Hana to suddenly open her eyes and dodge his attack by a fraction of an inch…while simultaneously kicking at a knee to disrupt his control and send him into an uncontrolled tumble in the zero-g environment. Before he could recover, she used the ceiling to centre herself…before kicking him on the chin to send him flying and reeling in pain._

_Hana found her eyes widening in surprising in the immediate aftermath. Did she just do what she thought she did? She wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room had eyes wide with surprise, especially the instructor, the only one in the room who knew she was a Natural. But in those few moments…her movements hadn't been the moves of a Natural. They were the movements of a Coordinator._

"_Sorry…" Hana managed after a few moments. "…reflex…"_

"_Understandable…" the instructor replied with a nod before turning to the fuming Jackson. "…Jackson, report to me later on for disciplinary action."_

* * *

_Hana sat down in the mobile suit simulator, her hands flexing on the MS controls. "Calm down…" she breathed, recalling the incident during zero-g training. "…that sense of utter control, as though the entire universe is linked to me…remember it and let us make a miracle happen." As the scenario began, she took a deep breath…and piloted her simulated unit as well as any Coordinator could. A proximity alarm sounded, and Hana spotted a GINN closing, causing her eyes to narrow murderously._

"_I won't show you any mercy, bitch!" Jackson roared, firing his machine gun; when Hana dodged it, he drew his sword and charged while screaming incoherently. Hana responded likewise, locking blades with him. Simultaneously, she fired her afterburners, pushing Jackson's unit back. In response, the enraged Coordinator drew his machine gun and prepared to fire at point-blank range._

_Before he could fire, she had disengaged and sprung back, dodging his fire before flying off in a wide arc with his GINN in hot pursuit. Using asteroids to cover her trail and to cover her approach, she launched a counterattack, firing her machine gun. Most of the bullets bounced off of the GINN's armour, but one shot shattered the GINN's mono-eye. She then proceeded to take advantage of the situation to charge in and stab Jackson's unit with her sword, destroying it and ending the simulation._

"_No way…" Anna breathed in shock. "…Rick, did you see what I thought I saw?"_

"_I did…" Kira replied. "…she crushed Jackson in less than five minutes."_

* * *

_The Director smiled in satisfaction as he watched GINN Trainer Types fly around the exercise grounds. "Are you sure about this, Director?" one of the instructors asked. "Her piloting abilities are without a doubt elite-grade, as is her tactical acumen, but don't you think her other abilities disqualify her for elite status?"_

"_Oh?" the Director queried in response. "I don't see why her other abilities being merely on the level of a top-grade Natural, no, more than a top-grade Natural should disqualify her for elite status."_

"_But Director, that's precisely why…!"_

"_No, it does not disqualify her at all." The Director disagreed with a tone of iron in his voice. "In fact, that she is a Natural and she was able to get this far should be more than enough for her to be granted elite status. My decision is final."_

_After a moment, the instructors sighed and nodded. "Yes sir." They said, before leaving his presence. The Director then directed his attentions to the students practicing with their mobile suits, his attention riveted to the unit with the call-sign 'Palatine-Five'._

"_Well done, Matsumoto." He said with a satisfied tone. "You have done the impossible, Palatine Eagle."_

* * *

The ZAFT fleet had been en route for Earth for a few days now, moving to take control of the fourth-generation international space station Yggdrasil. Aboard a Laurasia-class Frigate, several pilots were waiting in the ready room already wearing pilot suits. One of them was asleep, though she was wearing the red pilot suit of an elite pilot. "Really now…" Anna noted with an amused tone. She was wearing the green pilot suit of a regular pilot. "…seeing her like this makes me forget that Matsumoto's a Natural."

"She can't help it." Kira said, the only one in the room apart from Hana to wear the red pilot suit of an elite pilot. "Regardless of all her skills, at the end of the day, she's still an ordinary Human and just doesn't have the stamina to keep up with us for too long. And being on standby for days on end is quite stressful."

"It's best to let her sleep." Von Voltaire noted, looking up from the book he was reading. "We'll probably be engaging the Earth Forces in a protracted battle at Yggdrasil…" he was saying when alarms began to sound. Hana's eyes opened and she floated off the couch, stabilizing herself with her hands on the ceiling as a computerized voice ordered all pilots to their units.

"Protracted battle, huh?" Kira asked rhetorically as he headed for the door. "If so, then it starts now."

* * *

"Listen up guys…" Kira said several minutes later from his GINN's cockpit, in his role as squadron leader. "…don't get reckless. I'm not in the mood to write letters of condolence to any of your families, so whatever you do, don't die."

"We hear you loud and clear, Palatine One." Davis replied for them all, and Kira launched in his GINN. Anna was next as Palatine Two, then by von Voltaire as Palatine Three, Davis as Palatine Four, and finally by Hana as Palatine Five. Technically, as Kira's wingman she should have been the next to launch after him, but given the superior speed of her GINN High Manoeuvre Type, launching as the last didn't really mean much to her.

"I've spotted enemy mobile armour squads..." Kira said over the encrypted line. "…evade!" The five mobile suits split up, avoiding linear cannon and machine gun fire. All around them, ZAFT and the Earth Forces clashed with each other, the former's ships forming a firing line and bombarding their opponents with beams and missiles, while the latter's ships steadily advanced alongside their mobile armours to provide heavy fire support.

"Multiple mobile armours closing…" Hana noted. "…I'm heading for their mother-ships."

"Roger; just leave those annoying flies to us." Anna replied, causing Hana to smile faintly as she flew behind several missiles and shot them down before heading for a Drake-class. With the heavy Neutron Jammer interference, the escort ship couldn't aim its powerful 75mm machine gun well enough to hit her agile and fast unit, allowing her to fly in and riddle its lightly-armoured flank with armour-piercing rounds and causing the ship to explode in short order.

Ignoring and speeding past several vengeful mobile armours, she headed for the other Drake-class in the Alliance naval squadron, flying behind it and destroying its engines, leaving it dead in the water. Before she could finish the job, she felt something ominous. Cursing, she immediately broke off her attack and flew towards the Nelson-class Battleship, avoiding fire from its CIWS.

Richard Davis fired his 500mm recoilless rifle and destroyed a Mobius, before boosting off and evading another Mobius; turning his unit mid-flight, he fired another round behind him and destroyed the offending mobile armour. Elated, he flew towards the Nelson-class, intent on ripping it apart, only for his eyes to widen in horror as the dual beam cannon aimed right at him and began to fire…when Hana flew out of nowhere and kicked his unit out of the way even as the Nelson-class fired, blowing off one of her unit's legs.

"Damn it…" she snarled angrily, stabilizing her unit and firing her machine gun, destroying the battleship's dual beam cannon even as Kira flew in and destroyed the Nelson-class' bridge with his 500mm recoilless rifle. "…Davis, that was reckless of you. If Hana hadn't kicked you out of the way, you'd be a goner." Kira said unhappily. "Hana…get back to the ship. I'd rather you didn't take chances with one of your unit's legs gone."

"Roger." She responded, before soaring off back to the ZAFT fleet, firing a shot from her machine gun over a shoulder as she did so, shooting down a Mobius.

* * *

"Hurry and remove the damaged sections, while running diagnostics over the hydraulics and electrical distribution systems!" The chief technician ordered, as Hana left her cockpit and floated over to the airlock.

"I'll leave it you!" she shouted over to the tech crew, to which the chief gave an assuring wave in reply. Heading back to the ready room, she quickly took several salt pills and opened a bottle of energy drink, before monitoring the progress of the battle on a tactical display…and promptly choked on her drink. "Captain…" she queried over the communications line between the pilots' ready room and the bridge. "…we're not going to pursue the Earth Forces?"

"Not at this moment, Matsumoto." The captain answered. "The Earth Forces have withdrawn to their next line, and the fleet commander wants to regroup before we move to continue the engagement. Furthermore, there are several disabled vessels as well as surrendering escape craft to deal with. In any case, this is a good chance for us to repair damaged units and to recuperate for the next stage of the battle."

"Understood…" she said, giving a salute. "…I apologize for any interruptions caused."

"Not at all Matsumoto…" the captain said with a nod. "…take this chance to rest."

"Yes sir!" she replied as the communications line was cut. Sighing, she floated back in the air. "A protracted battle…looks like you called it right, Alex."


End file.
